peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pixels
'''The Pixels '''is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. It is also the first appearance of Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and many other canon and non-canon Peppa Pig characters in the series. Synopsis The entire world becomes pixelated. Transcript (Intro) (Title Card) TSLMasterYT:Oh ho ho! Oh, oh, oh. Yes! I did it! I have made a serum that will make Peppa and her friends pixelated and useless! And once I use it, I'm gonna shoot it out of that beam and then they will become pixelated! I have outdone myself! I'm gonna have a 15 second break. Ah, I am gonna just... Timer:Buzz buzz buzz! TSLMasterYT:Woah! (Presses button) Oh! Oh no! It's gonna... (Laser shoots out) (The laser goes out of the Earth and eventually bounces back and hits it and makes it pixelated) TSLMasterYT:What was that! (Pixelated TF) Jazz:What has happened boss? TSLMasterYT:I was making a serum to make Peppa and her friends pixelated and now I am pixelated! (Cuts to Peppa and her friends) Peppa:Did you feel the sudden hit? (Peppa, Suzy, Emily, Rebecca, George, Goldie, Danny, Pedro, Richard and Edmond become pixelated) Everyone:AAAHHH!!! (Cuts to Peppatown) Mummy Pig:No need to worry about it, Percy. (Both become pixelated) Daddy Pig:What has happened to us, Pam? Mummy Pig:I don't know, we both look weird now. (Sammy Sheep and Dinky Dog turn pixelated too.) Sammy:Huh. Dinky:How odd. Zoë:What on earth is happening? (Zoë also becomes pixelated.) (Cuts back to Peppa and her friends) Peppa:Even the people in Peppatown are getting this virus! Edmond:It must be a pixel virus, a virus where the victim(s) become pixelated. Rebecca:How do you know about that virus though? Edmond:I'm a clever clogs! (Of course) Newsman:Breaking news, a viral infection is happening in the world. It is causing everyone and everything to be pixelated. We are now live to TSLMasterYT, the rival of Peppa Pig and her friends, revealing how this all happened. TSLMasterYT:Well, I was trying to make a serum to make them pixelated so I can defeat Peppa and her friends easily and I would shoot it from a signal beam I would use. So I took a quick break but I got a fright and I accidentally pressed the button and it shot to the sky, and into space and bounced back and then hit the earth. And that's how everything became pixelated. Newsman:Okay, so it turns out that he did it by accident. He might revert it later. We'll be live later when the world goes back to normal. Peppa:Oh so that's how that happened. Emily:We might have to ask him to change it back. (Cuts to the Raidings.) TSLMasterYT:Sigh, what am I gonna do to fix all this? Peppa:Hey TSLMasterYT. TSLMasterYT:Oh hi Peppa. Peppa:Do you have a way to fix all this? TSLMasterYT:Well, I think I have a de-pixelation substance somewhere. Jazz:Oh yeah, let me go get it. TSLMasterYT:Okay, so if we use the same ingredients for the pixelation serum, but add the de-pixelation substance, we might make a serum to de-pixelate the world. Jazz:Here you go boss! TSLMasterYT:Thanks! Monstro:Are you going to de-pixelate us? TSLMasterYT:Be patient Monstro. Monstro:Okay. (1 minute later) TSLMasterYT:Okay, now I need to add the substance and there we go! Now let's put it into the signal beam! (George puts the serum into the signal beam) TSLMasterYT:Good job George. Pedro:Now to shoot it out! TSLMasterYT:Here we go! (Pushes button) (The laser goes out of the Earth and eventually bounces back and hits it and de-pixelates it) (Everyone in the scene de-pixelate) Peppa:You did it! You're a genius! TSLMasterYT:Let's fight again sometime! Peppa:Yeah, with something that doesn't pixelate us! (Cuts to everyone in Peppatown) Mummy Pig:Wow! We're not pixelated anymore! Newsman:Breaking news, the world has been de-pixelated! Thanks to TSLMasterYT! He apparently reverted it using a de-pixelator! (Credits) Category:Episodes Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Episodes with a transcript